Xero
Xero is the demigod ruler of the desert territories. His holdings, while vastly reduced as a result of war, are nonetheless an important part of the global political scene. While he licks his wounds to recover the strength of his territory, he plans vengeance for the sudden and seemingly meaningless war. History Not much about him is known by the public. He came to power as ruler of the Mahjarrat by proving himself to be more powerful than any other and a web of allies that support him. At some point he had a wife and a child named Nubia but his wife was sacrificed at one of the rituals. When Xero first discovered the existence of other god like people he made an effort to gain their trust. He was both friendly to Amara and agreeing with what Lelouch said as they were the first he met with. When the Elves went to war with the Vyre he remained neutral and didn't aid anyone. He tried his best to remain neutral and helpful to all the races but even though he did this the others all made an alliance and went to war with him. The war was relatively short as Xero had thought it would be as he was outnumbered. As the Humans were the ones to start the war and to spread lies about his lands not rightfully belonging to him, he became untrusting with them. Xero feels like he has yet to have done anything to make him be hated but instead quite the opposite which made the Human's warring with him all the more confusing. He didn't dwell too long on this as he had plans to gain power which did not include trying to understand the Human mind. He started a search for a relic that was written about in old books that he had taken and made sure there were no other copies so that only he knew about the relic. He got the first piece by tricking the Elves into thinking a piece of the relic they were looking for was in a Mahjarrat tomb. All of the pieces are enchanted to keep other Mahjarrat from taking it without manipulating Humans or Elves to remove it for him. Abilities Xero has a wide range of abilities most of which are magic related. When he is in his desert homelands Xero's power mysteriously doubles making him a challenge to even other demigods. He can use all the basic elemental spells as well as spells from the ancient spell book, opening portals, teleporting, entering the shadow realm, shape shifting, necromancy, basic gnomish illusion magic, and the ability to sense magic. Xero also can use a sword and has knowledge in hand to hand combat but in general he uses a staff with both magic and as a melee weapon. Trivia * Xero is rather fond of jokes. * Xero was originally going to be a Loki type character that jokes a lot but was toned down a little as GuthixFinder is bad at making jokes. Category:Mahjarrat Category:Demigods